Use Somebody
by Lysaac
Summary: Two-shot InoShikaTema. UA. Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Pero, ¿es posible vivirlo por segunda vez?
1. You know that I could use somebody

**Título:** Use somebody (I).

**Resumen**: Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

**Personajes:** Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka. Otros.

**Tipo:** two-shot.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, no soy mucho de escribir sobre Ino ni shippearla con Shikamaru. UA. Errores ortográficos, repeticiones de palabras, incoherencias... Las dudas sueltas se resuelven -o espero- en la segunda parte. Si ven esta historia publicado en otro sitio, no es plagio. La subí primeramente a con el nickname de Voodoo (ésa de la adorable firma de Isaac Lahey).

**Use somebody**

Cuando le entregaron su diploma que certificaba los once años cursados en aquella institución, Shikamaru respiró con tranquilidad. Su madre le organizó una gran fiesta de graduación a la que asistieron tanto conocidos como desconocidos. Él chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se quedó las primeras dos horas. Choji, pasado de algunas copas, gritó a pulmón dónde estaba el homenajeado.

—Está durmiendo —respondió Naruto toscamente, lanzándose con avidez a los labios de Sakura.

Yoshino se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

Maldito mocoso, ni siquiera en su propia celebración podía despegar los párpados.

Shikamaru se había diplomado con honores, pocos amigos, ninguna novia y ni puta idea de lo qué haría con su vida.

*

Después de pasar algunos meses en casa, sin salir absolutamente para nada, Yoshino tiró los platos y zarandeó al Nara para que se levantara. Lo jaló tres escalones abajo, abrió las cortinas, le quitó la cerveza a Shikaku y dobló el delantal.

Mala señal.

—¡No puedo más! —gritó, a lo que ambos hombres se taparon con los almohadones. Ella los bofeteó individulamente.

—Auch —se quejaron ambos.

—Espabila, Shikamaru —rogó, con los ojos refulgiendo de impotencia—. Estoy harta de verte ahí tirado en una cama, desperciando tu vida. Yo no voy a seguir manteniendo a vagos que ni siquiera colaboran en los quehaceres de la casa. Si quieres comida y ropa planchada, deberás comenzar a pagar un alquiler.

—Exacto —le secundó Shikaku, bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—¿No es lo mismo que haces con él? —preguntó el joven con indiferencia, mirando su padre oloroso a sudor y cevada despectivamente.

—Es diferente, es mi esposo —justificó ella.

Shikaku le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—Claro —habló él, mostrándose 'de acuerdo'—. Te da _otras _cosas, entiendo.

—Tú, hijo de ...

—Ya basta —les cortó Yoshino—. Shikamaru, o comienzas a estudiar o buscas un trabajo. Si no, te vas.

El aludido gruñó, balbuceando palabras inentendibles y se rascó el cabello.

—Problemáticos —sentenció, rasurándose por primera vez en cinco meses.

Santo remedio. Con su impecable promedio, no dudaron en darle un cupo para el próximo semestre.

*

Shikamaru no sabía bien qué profesión escoger. Ni loco estudiaría Medicina, porque no estaba dispuesto a tocar tripas, ni trasnocharse estudiando. Descartó todas las que tenían que ver de alguna forma con ese perfil: carreras que requerían de un gran ánimo, dedicación, no fueron tomadas en cuentas. Nada muy atlético ni imaginativo, tampoco. Las artes se le daban terribles, al igual que sus habilidades para sociabilizar con otras personas.

Sin complicarse tanto, se fue por lo que más se le facilitaba: la lógica, el razonamiento, los números. Traducción: Administración. Con su estricto sentido de orden y planificación, no le costaría obtener un empleo en una empresa competente. Shikamaru suspiró, no muy emocionado. Había escuchado de la boca de sus amigos, que ya habían estrenado la vida universitaria medio año antes, que no habían muchas mujeres medianamente 'agradables' a la vista en esas profesiones: lo más cerca a unas tetas eran sus gordos compañeros de aula.

Eso no lo alentaba exactamente.

Ese día, empacó sus pocas cosas en una maleta, se despidió de su madre, que lloraba, con un beso en la frente y abrazó a su viejo.

—Ya te has convertido en hombre, Shikamaru —afirmó su progenitor.

Respiró con alivio cuando se encontró lejos. Al menos la estancia en el campus era muchísimo mejor que vivir en casa de sus padres.

*

Los primeros meses habían transcurrido vertiginosamente entre clases, exámenes y entregas de trabajo. Por descuido, se dejó crecer la barba y aumentó su compra de cigarrillos. A veces se fumaba dos cajetillas por día, en otras ocasiones; una. Dependía de cuánta ansiedad experimentaba. Aunque no había hecho grandes amigos, se había acercado a un grupo de chicos no muy tranquilos, tampoco tan escandalosos.

Término medio, como prefería la mayoría de las veces. En los recesos, almorzaba con algunos amigos de la preparatoria que consiguieron ingresar a la misma universidad. También se reunían fines de semanas, días festivos y fiestas de las fraternidades, a las que Shikamaru no había tenido la oportunidad de asistir por rendir evaluciones. Conservaba notas considerablemente altas y los profesores habían fijado su atención en ese flojo alumno que se quedaba dormido a mitad de la clases, pero cuyas participaciones y razonamiento eran brillantes.

Propios de un genio.

Shikamaru pensó que sus próximos cuatro años serían lo mismo: estudiar, comer, dormir, fumar, ir a barbacoas con Choji, ver cómo Naruto intentaba ligarse a cualquier chica para olvidarse de Sakura —que se había ido a estudiar al extranjero—, a Kiba organizando campañas a favor de los animales, a Sasuke comportándose de 'chico_cool', _Rock Lee corriendo...

No era lo que tenía precisamente pensado, pero igual le servía. Si no se casaba ante de los cuarenta, comenzaría a ir a puticlubs con los chicos y a guardar su esperma para donaciones.

*

En el cumpleaños de Hinata, la novia de Naruto para ese entonces, conoció a Ino. Había sido un inicio demasiado torpe, que no valía la pena para recordar. Como casi siempre, sus amigos habían organizado una fiesta loca invitando a diestra y siniestra. Total, eran como cien personas en una discoteca de mala muerta, con las lámparas parpadeando, tragos malos pero baratos y música del populacho, que incitaba a la cachondez.

Él, fatigado por tanta gente aglomerada en un sólo lugar, salió a tomar aire fresco. Prendió un cigarrillo y se pegó a éste como si su vida dependiera de ello. La rubia salió del lugar casi corriendo, con una falda que dejaba ver hasta su alma y con el rímel corrido. No pudo aguantar el constante acoso al que era sometida por los estúpidos sujetos que se creían 'populares', cuando tenían un maní en la cabeza por cerebro. Le gustaba flirtear, pero no era puta.

Muchos no entendían aquello.

Shikamaru la contempló largo y tendido, ganándose una mentada de madre por parte de ella.

—Deja de mirarme así, baboso —profirió, abrazándose a sí mismo. Había olvidado su suéter en la cama.

Shikamaru negó, soltando un 'problemática'. Apagó la colilla de su cigarro y se despojó de su americana. Ella lo miró con desconfianza, mientras sus ojos azules se aguaban (eh, es el viento que se cola).

—No estoy pidiendo que nos acostemos —explicó él, resignado. Suspiró con pesadez—. Te vas a resfriar.

La chica, después de mucho pensárselo, aceptó el abrigo. ¿De aquí para cuando ofrecían sacos por mera 'caridad humana'? Ella le sonrió ampliamente, dejándolo desconcertado.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino —se presentó.

Él observó su mano tendida de reojo, reaccionado a los segundos. Cuando Shikamaru hubo de estrechársela, ella entró en confianza.

—Nara Shikamaru —contestó, no muy acostumbrado a esa espontaneidad.

A partir de esa noche, él se resignó a que había perdido su chaqueta. Ino jamás se la devolvió, pero se ganó una amistad.

*

Antes de sentirse atraído por ella, Shikamaru siempre pensó que Ino era especialmente irritante, muy a su forma. Cuando ponía las manos en la cadera al no ser cumplidos sus caprichos, el Nara soltaba bocanadas de aire reprimido y abría su billetera. La rubia, aunque no le pedía las cosas directamente, bastaba su encanto para convencerlo de gastar su dinero en cosas banales como maquillaje, ropa y flores.

No eran novios ni amigos con derechos, pero al menos sentía que invertía su efectivo en algo que la hacía feliz, lo cual lo convertía en asuntos importantes. Él no tenía mayores gastos, ya que su educación la pagaba el estado. Sus padres le enviaban dinero quincenalmente y más allá de los cigarrillos, alguna que otra salida con sus amigos, tendía a guardar toda esa mesada en una generosa hucha.

Ver su sonrisa coqueta, infantil, alegre y fresca era algo que no podía comprarse ni compararse con el par de zapatos diseñados por Jimi Choo más costosos del mundo. Ella le besaba la cara, tarareando mientras pegaba pequeños altos y gritaba al aire 'lo buen hombre que Shikamaru era. Todos deberían ser así, carajo'.

Él se llevaba la mano a la nariz, intentando tapar la vergüenza que la Yamanaka le hacía pasar. Muchos se fijaban en la —no— pareja, algunos pensando lo disparejos que se veían. Otros celebrando el amor opuesto que sí existía.

Ino también estudiaba administración, más por obligación que gusto propio. Su padre poseía una generosa y vasta floristería, además de otros negocitos y aspiraba a que su hija única los manejara. Si hubiera sido por ella, habría escogido periodismo de moda o diseño. Hasta botánica, en última instancia.

Pero su progenitor estaba ya tan enfermito, que Ino no quería romperle el corazón de tan vil manera. Había aplazado Cálculo 1 (gran comienzo, eh), aunque para su suerte Shikamaru usaba toda su paciencia y distintos métodos de enseñanzas para ayudarla a estudiar. Es que Ino no era bruta ni tonta, pero se hacía cuando habían chicos rondeando.

Otra de las grandes ventajas: excluyendo a Shikamaru, todos parecían atropellados por un autobus.

Sin ofender.

Por lo que él empezó a gastar much(ísim)o tiempo con ella.

*

Si Shikamaru pudiera describir a Ino con tres palabras, seguramente serían: temperamental, vanidosa, apasionada. Su estado de ánimo variaba abismalmente. A veces lo despertaba con un cariñoso beso en los labios.

(Ah, sí. Se me olvidó decirte que empezamos a salir).

Otras, le pegaba una patada en las bolas para que le otorgara más espacio en el colchón individual.

—Tienes que comprar un nuevo colchón, Shikamaru —sentenció, con su pelo rubio enmarañado y las sábanas revueltas.

Vanidosa porque se miraba en cada espejo que estuviera próximo: en el del polvo compacto, la ventana de un carro, el reflejo del agua... Se acomodaba su largo flequillo con preocupación y se estiraba la camiseta, cambiándose de ropa tres y cuatro veces por no sentirse lo suficientemente bonita.

—Estoy gorda, Shikamaru —susurró con seriedad, frunciendo profundamente el ceño.

Ino, a pesar de ser tan hermosa y llamativa, cargaba con un gran peso de inseguridades que sabía esconder perfectamente.

—No lo estás, Ino —replicó el Nara, un poco fastidiado de la misma cantaleta. Sabía de antemano que era algo típico de las mujeres, pero existían preocupaciones mayores como la hambruna en el mundo o lo aburrido que se estaba volviendo de su estilo de vida.

—¿Te parezco bella, Shikamaru?

—Dolorosamente —respondió el moreno, pero ella no lo comprendió (nuevamente). Sin embargo, volvió a sonreír, siguiendo con la próxima prenda

Apasionada para esfozarse en aprobar y participar, arreglarse para sus citas, inspirar a Shikamaru a intentarlo una vez más cuando éste se cansaba. Quizá uno de sus peores defectos era abandonar lo que empezaba, huir antes de tiempo. Pero ella lo instigaba a trabajar más arduo para ser alguien en la vida y no dejar que se le escapara entre sus dedos.

Ino siempre sacaba la mejor parte de él, su mejor yo.

Shikamaru se estaba desgastando pese al gran amor que profesaba por ella. No podía atarla, aunque ella volviera todas las noches para acostarse a su lado. Su gran vicio, hábito regresó a él: la rutina. Verla en la mañana, al despertar. Todo el día en clases, almuerzo, tarde, anochecer, cama. En ocasiones, tenían una sesión rápida de sexo en el sofá. Pero éstas se habían limitado por cuestiones de tiempo y disponibilidad.

*

Él atinó cuando pensó que Ino era toda chica perfecta que cualquiera presentaría a su madre. De valores y ética, buena presencia (demasiado preciosa, más bien), cómica, espontánea y de amable trato.

Sabía que se integraría muy bien a la familia Nara. Algo que, no obstante, no ocurrió.

No porque sus progenitores la repudiaran ni se hubiese armado algún escándalo, sino porque nunca la introdujo antes sus padres. Para la mayoría, dos años representaban un comprometido noviazgo que iba en serio. Ellos trataban de restarle importancia, pero brotaba nuevamente esa etiqueta y la presión que conllevaba aquello (tan pronto como sus padres se enteraran, querrían herederos de inmediato).

Ino tampoco parecía especialmente envuelta por la idea de querer ser madre. Él buscaba algo diferente, distinto de lo que había vivido con la Yamanaka. La amaba —y qué estúpidamente cursi sonaba eso—, pero no quería cerrarse a un mundo totalmente nuevo, lleno de alternativas, intereses que lo tentaban ardientemente.

Había sido su primera novia, le agradecía la experiencia y el amor con el que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Él fue el primer hombre gentil que la trató como a una mujer y no un pedazo de carne suculento.

Antes de terminar (ninguno dijo: tenemos que hablar. Se miraron mutuamente, dándose cuenta que ya no existía el famoso aleteo de mariposas entre ellos), se desnudaron por última vez e intentaron con ahínco, pero ni Shikamaru pudo continuar ni Ino acabar. Entonces ella con sus ojos llorosos lo abrazó; exponiéndose, dejando ver más que sus tetas y culo.

La blonda lloró.

Él quizá derramó tantas lágrimas como ella, un poco -más-.

Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

**Cantidad de palabras: **2164.


	2. Somebody like you

**Título: **Use somebody (II).

**Resumen:** ¿Es posible vivir un primer amor por segunda vez?

**Personajes:** Shikamaru Nara, Sebaku No Temari, Ino Yamanaka. Otros.  
**  
Tipo:** two-shot.  
**  
Advertencias**: última parte de este two-shot, UA, Ooc, errores ortográficos, crudeza (?. Repito, no es plagio. Tengo una cuenta registrada en con el nombre de Voodoo, en donde publiqué antes este escrito.

Cuando Shikamaru conoció a Temari, descubrió que era un ángel haciéndose pasar por demonio. O quizá, sólo tenía las alas quebradas y no podía volar, no podía huir de sí misma. Lo primero que resolvió hacer luego de haber roto con Ino, era intentar vivir tardíamente noches desenfrenadas, con el alcohol destripándole los sesos, contaminando su sangre y obligándolo a cometer estupideces de las cuales se arrepentiría después, ya sobrio, con resaca y con vómito en todo el suelo.

Shikamaru se había cansado de orientarse siempre por su sentido común, de hacer lo que convencionalmente estaba bien y de esconder sus deseos oscuros. Le daba miedo darse cuenta realmente de quién era, por eso mantenía la cordura hasta donde le era posible. Dominarse completamente era algo que lo había aprendido con los años, perjudicándolo de maneras que no se habría dado cuenta antes. Con Ino, se ataba a las responsabilidades, a asumir la realidad y sus mierdas, a estudiar porque debía ser alguien en un futuro, un padre de familia y un esposo ejemplar (aunque en el fondo, Ino también se moría por estallar).

Y finalmente, el Nara llegó a la conclusión que no debía nada a nadie. Había escuchado que ella empezó a salir con un tipo que estudiaba otra carrera, con malditos pectorales (six-pack incluido) y un cabello perfecto. Él le deseó la mejor suerte, porque el cariño que sentía por la Yamanaka no podía desvanecerse de unos meses para otros, sólo aplacarse. Algo que no se decía, que sólo susurraba en lo más recóndito de sus sombríos pensamientos, era que no quería dejar de enamorarse de Ino. De alguna forma, era la persona con la que había gastado los últimos años de su 'tierna' adolescencia, con la que había experimentado lo amargo de un fracaso sentimental y con la que había perdido su virginidad, o castidad, o lo que fuera.

Pero Shikamaru era una persona que tendía desistir con facilidad y la nostalgia lo abandonó más rápido de lo que había pensado, dejándole un gran vacío que no conseguía llenar con noches intensas de sexo con desconocidas. Sí, estaban bien; lo satisfacían y enfocaban sus reflexiones hacia otras cosas que no fuera lo hueca que resultaba su existencia. A pesar que terminaba, tal vez, más hundido una vez que estaba solo en su colchón individual (al cual le empezaba a molestar los resortes).

Todas eran felices, con sonrisas y carcajadas, ofreciéndose para otra ocasión, como pretendiendo alegrarlo cuando él sólo buscaba su placer egoísta, no el de ellas. Quizá por eso le llamó tanto la atención Temari, parecía una montaña de arena firme, grande, de ésas que tocas y se derrumban. Sus ojos verdes le recordaba a los suyos, casi negros. Aparentaba más codicia, melancolía que la que Shikamaru mostraba. Y tan jodidamente hermosa, con su cabello rubio -no tan amarillo como el de Ino, sino más podrido, más mostaza-, sus pasos altaneros y lascivos con los que bailaba rodeada de un montón de tipos.

Él se sentó en la barra, dándole sorbos que le calaban su resentida garganta, como tratando de limpiarse con el alcohol que le sabía más acerbo y ardiente en esa oportunidad. Sin embargo, Shikamaru conocía muchas cosas y estaba consciente que lo suyo con Temari se traducía en sexo del fuerte, sin resentimientos ni culpas. Ella se percató de su lujuriosa mirada, con lo que le sonrió con maldad, frotándose con el sujeto de atrás. El Nara se ahogó en su bebida, entornando los ojos. Se había visto delatado, pero no le importaba. Se relamió los labios y siguió bebiendo, pidiendo otra ronda. Ella pareció aburrirse, volviéndose a donde se encontraba Shikamaru.

—Llevas varios minutos observándome —advirtió la joven, tomando asiento a su lado—. ¿Abstinencia, quizá?

—Dudo que se trate de eso —respondió con ligereza, posiblemente el licor hacía sus efectos y le quitaba la inhibición a la hora de flirtear—. La última vez fue hace ¿dos días?

—O sea que hablo con un adicto al sexo —comentó, divertida—. No puedo compartir tu dicha cuando he estado cuatro meses sin nada de acción.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —cuestionó Shikamaru, ordenando un trago para ella—. No pareces ser la clase de mujer que se queda un viernes en la noche viendo televisión.

—¿Me consideras puta?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero insinúas que me acuesto con varios hombres, varios días.

—Yo duermo con varias mujeres, varios días —aclaró, con una sonrisa de medio día—. Y no me creo puto.

—Hay escases de buenos amantes —dijo ella con resignación, apoyando su mentón en ambas manos.

—¿Te has acostado con todos los hombres de la ciudad?

—Casi —bromeó, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Entonces te falta uno —sentenció, muy serio—. Yo. Nara Shikamaru.

—Sebaku No Temari.

Temari volvió a sonreír, esta vez con picardía. Ingirió la bebida de un sólo trago y lo arrastró a los baños. Él se dejó conducir por ella, porque extrañamente sus manos transmitían calidez cuando Shikamaru se congelaba en medio de la nada. Antes de hacer algo, cuando el Nara se bajó los pantalones y ambos se comieron a besos, ella lo detuvo con una serie advertencia. El joven se entrevió molesto, medio atontado y con calor por lo que no le prestó atención a sus palabras, sino mucho tiempo después.

'Está prohibido involucrar los sentimientos, Shikamaru. Esto sólo va a ser sexo del duro, ¿escuchaste? Más nada, ni cursilerías ni sentimientos de mierda. Nada que se complique, Shikamaru'.

*

Cada vez que Shikamaru se acostaba con Temari, la vida parecía adquirir un tono más grisáceo en medio de la negrura en la que habitaba. Prendía las luces, calentaba comida, hacía nueva, veía televisión, todo junto a ella. Se bañaba porque debía verla el mismo día, no por ganas. Las plantas que había colocado Ino en la entrada empezaban a marchitarse, por lo que la Sebaku No tomó la decisión de desecharlas y poner nuevas, con lo que él pensó que se había ido una partecita de su corazón roñoso. La Yamanaka se dedicaba a ellas en cuerpo y alma, les hablaba como seres que entendían, incluso tarareándolos. Con ello, el Nara cayó en cuenta que, posiblemente, él también habría dejado descuidar su alma sino fuera por la compañía de Temari.

Desde que había comenzado a verla, sus amistades se convirtieron en dulces recuerdos, constantes a cada hora. No es que ella fuera posesiva ni le prohibiera salir, pero Shikamaru se sentía asqueroso, sucio. Dormía con una mujer a la que utilizaba para su deleite, sin sentimientos ni intenciones de comprometerse. A pesar de saber que los propósitos de Temari eran tan egoístas como los suyos, no era como sus padres no lo habían criado. Aprovecharse de una mujer no encajaba con sus ideales y los atisbos de valores que conservaba. Él no era muy creyente de la religión ni mucho menos, no veía nada de erróneo en las relaciones casuales, pero sí en las unilaterales y le aterrorizó que, de repente, ella le diera todo y él sólo una mínima parte para no fallarle.

Anticipaba con toda certeza que, si se atrevía a hablar de esto con Chōji, él lo reprendería tácitamente. Porque Akimichi era de esos amigos que fruncía el ceño y no decía nada, pero cuya expresión tenía el poder de avergonzarte tanto como si tus padres te cacharan masturbándote. Después de todo, Chōji se había mudado con su novia de tres años y medio a un apartamento modesto, había dejado la universidad e ido a estudiar cocina en el extranjero, con grandes metas y un plan que incluía formar una familia. Shikamaru se había distanciado de esos objetivos tan loables, casi renegando de haber pensado así alguna vez.

La opresión en su pecho se hacía cada vez mayor cuando analizaba su situación y percibía a Temari como su secreto. Ella tan fuerte, inteligente, luchadora y maravillosa no se merecía ser misterio de nadie, mucho menos de alguien tan patético como Shikamaru, que batallaba con los malditos celos egocentristas que la querían sólo para él, pero que se debatían con las pretensiones débiles de 'dejarla ir'. La Sebaku No comenzó a quedarse más noches de las esperadas, lo despertaba para clases, le hacía el desayuno, lo despedía y luego se marchaba ella a sus respectivas materias, volviendo al anochecer para acurrucarse en el sofá, en silencio. Al Nara le molestó la facilidad con la que parecía adaptarse a las atenciones de Temari, la cual se asemejaba más a una novia que a una feroz -etérea- amante.

―Dijiste que nada de sentimientos ―advirtió Shikamaru, cuando ella lo atrajo hacia la cama.

―¿De qué mierda hablas? ―murmuró, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

―Antes que nos involucráramos ―explicó, notando la impaciencia en las manos de la joven que ascendían por su abdomen―. Podrían complicar lo que tenemos.

―¿Y qué tenemos, Shikamaru? ―preguntó, refiriéndose a una respuesta obvia.

―Nada ―contestó él, con recelo.

―Exacto, nada ―dijo, con un tono de voz áspero que lo sorprendió. No era el cínico de 'ahorra agua, no te duches solo' ni el quejica 'eres muy llorón, Shikamaru'. Se trataba de uno que taladraba los oídos, pero más lo que se hallaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho—. No se puede dañar lo que no existe.

Y él, aunque desconcertado, lo hizo con tanto resentimiento que no podía siquiera llamársele hacer el amor.

*

Las personas decían que Temari e Ino eran muy parecidas, y que Shikamaru caía en patrones. Lo primero se tachaba de mentira, dado que ellas se diferenciaban notablemente. Ino era muchísimo más femenina, sonriente y bromista. Con los chistes de la Yamanaka, la gente se reía. En cambio, las 'bromas' de Temari, en su mayoría, ocultaban algún reproche de trasfondo que le hería profundamente. Ino no decía -muchas- malas palabras, se preocupaba por lucir de punta en blanco y cultivar un trato amable para con los demás. Ella sonreía aun cuando pasaba por malos momentos, como intentando sanarse cuando las lágrimas no podían lograrlo.

Temari era tan real que le dolía a Shikamaru, porque sentía que jamás podría alcanzarla. Ella vivía en un mundo que él ansiaba tocar con sus dedos, ser parte; sin embargo, era tan remoto como la Sebaku No cuando se encerraba en sus cavilaciones, cortaba todo contacto con el Nara por varios días y aparecía cuando él se ya había cansado de esperarla. Temari lo golpeaba en el brazo, lo tildaba de bebé llorón y se reía de su 'sensibilidad', asumiendo los pantalones en el -no- amorío que cargaban. Shikamaru retemblaba de impotencia, pero sabía que él era más débil que ella y eso le otorgaba todo el derecho de mofarse.

Temari no lloraba, ni gritaba. Guardaba todo en su interior como una bomba de tiempo aguarda para explotar, para ocasionar catástrofes. No obstante, había en ella esa simpatía y honestidad que se ganaba el afecto de quien la conocía, sumado al descaro con el que actuaba que, en vez de repeler a las personas, las atraía porque no muchas mujeres poseían una lengua afilada como la de ella, que no criticaba ni juzgaba, pero que lastimaba a la persona adecuada en el momento apropiado. Shikamaru la observaba dormida, con su espalda desnuda, tan hermosa como la primera vez. En esos instantes le recordaba nuevamente a un ángel con las alas quebradas, que sollozaba en silencio cuando se creía sola. Él sólo se pegaba a la puerta, sentado en el piso y con el cigarrillo a medio fumar, lloriqueando también porque no podía hacerla feliz, por más que lo intentase.

Ni siquiera comparando los tonos rubios de ambas, porque el de Ino cegaba y el de Temari brillaba, aunque no tanto como la Yamanaka.

—No soy como Ino, Shikamaru —sentenció una vez, cuando estaban acostados en el piso—. Ni como otras mujeres. Lo quiero todo, Shikamaru. Te quiero a ti, no tres cuartos ni tu despecho de macho herido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella jamás se había quejado por la colchoneta en la que dormían.

*

Temari estudiaba Biología, le gustaba el tofu e ir al acuario. La botánica era algo que se reservaba para sí misma, porque cada vez que iba a los invernaderos, Shikamaru parecía encogerse en ánimo, como alguna experiencia mala que intentaba olvidar y regresaba yendo a ese lugar. Venía de una familia humilde formada por tres hermanos huérfanos. Cuando se los presentó a... lo que fuera que representara el Nara, éste se dio cuenta que las rarezas no eran solamente de ella. Gaara, el menor, había dejado la escuela para dedicarse a su negocio de tatuajes el cual parecía prosperar. Existía cierto retorcimiento en su mirada que le impedía estar tranquilo cuando Temari los dejaba a solas. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta que sufría de complicaciones para sociabilizar, pero una vez que estaba en 'confianza', se portaba sensato —juicio del cual carecía la mayoría de los de su edad—. Kankuro, más extrovertido y descarado, se ocultaba detrás de una máscara -literalmente- que usaba para sus actos de títeres en fiestas infantiles. Había escogido no estudiar, decisión que se le respetó con la condición de trabajar en trueque.

La familia de Ino era muy insípida en comparación con los que compartían sangre con Temari. Un padre perfecto, después de todo: preocupado, trabajador, hombre de negocio... Una madre buena, abnegada, cariñosa y ama de casa. Quizá era ese amor del que se vio envuelta Ino que la hacía tan diferente de Temari, más dulce pero menos férrea.

Shikamaru temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para convertirse en apoyo de Temari, protegerla y no ella a él. Quería ser su héroe, pero la joven no se le permitía asumiendo todos los pesos para sí misma, sola, terca como una mula. El Nara empezaba a cansarse de esperar a que fuera más abierta, que aceptara a mostrarse vulnerable con él.

—Naruto, ¿cómo olvidas a alguien? —interrogó Shikamaru con fingida indiferencia una tarde en el parque.

—No lo haces —respondió, sonriendo—. Al menos que esa persona no haya significado nada para ti.

—¿Y cómo sobrellevas el recuerdo de Sakura? —soltó, dándose cuenta que había movido una espina enterrado en su amigo.

—Cuando los días pasan, el dolor se hace más ligero de llevar —dijo, dubitativo—. Aunque eso no sucede por sí solo, creo que necesitas de otra persona que te ayude a equilibrar la carga.

—¿No las extrañas?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero ella ha continuado con su vida como se supone que debemos hacerlo Shikamaru. Si no corres, la vida te deja muy atrás.

—¿Y cómo está?

—Más hermosa —confesó, con sus ojos azules brillándole de entusiasmo—. Ha conocido a alguien nuevo, es de la universidad donde estudia. Me mostró unas fotos, tiene esta nariz de italiano —el Uzumaki hizo un gesto imitando la supuesta nariz, a lo que el moreno sonrió ligeramente.

—¿No te molesta? —hizo una pausa al ver que no estaba siendo claro en su cuestionamiento—.¿Que esté con otro?

—Me alegro por ella —respondió con convicción—. Yo también empecé de nuevo. Con Hinata. Quiero la misma felicidad que siento para Sakura.

Shikamaru asintió, quedándose en silencio.

—Quizá deberías darle una oportunidad a Temari, Shikamaru.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de...

—Eres pésimo ocultando secretos. ¿Crees que Chōji no se daría cuenta de tu sonrisa de idiota enamorado?

—¿Idiota enamorado? No lo considero así.

—No habías sonreído así desde que estabas con Ino.

Temari se acomodó a un lado de Shikamaru una vez que terminaron. Él siempre tenía la maña de fumar cada vez que tenían sexo, cosa que la molestaba enormemente. Sin embargo, procuraba guardárselo para sí misma porque estaba segura que si soltaba algo, lo diría todo. Y ese 'todo' no eran cosas buenas ni alabanzas para su compañero. Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho masculino, dándole permiso para que le acariciara el pelo.

La séptima vez que él le pasó las uñas por el cabello, desenredándolo con suavidad; Temari dejó salir a flote la bomba. No hizo tic-tac ni boom, mejor dicho, Shikamaru ni siquiera podía pensar en que contestarle sin parecer un total imbécil. Pero se había tardado mucho, lo que colmó el vaso para que el agua se desbordara agresivamente. La Sebaku No se levantó toscamente, medio tambaleándose a oscuras tanteando por su franela.

Él saltó de la cama (porque compró un juego de muebles debido a que ella se había mudado a su apartamento) de una zancada, desnudo, con los ojos tan abiertos que en cualquier momento lloraría. Era en vano cualquier cosa que le decía, porque Temari seguía empacando sus pocas prendas y metiendo en una bolsa negra sus escasas pertenencias. Shikamaru le quería responder con la misma intensidad con la que ella había dicho a esas palabras, pero tenía el 'yo también te amo' atorado en la garganta, junto con el miedo de saberse abandonado por ella.

Ino había tardado tres meses en decírselo. Temari, ocho.

Shikamaru quizá se había olvidado de la parte que comprendía amor en su relación cuando lo de ellos era liberal, indefinido, sin etiquetas. Y es que no deseaba cometer los mismos errores con ella, porque la inseguridad le podía más cuando se trataba de ceder su zona de comodidad para adentrarse a algo totalmente desconocido, algo que era mayor que él, mayor que su cordura.

—No te vayas, Temari —murmuró con voz quebrantable, bajita—. Por favor.

—Me lo comprobaste, Shikamaru —anunció ella, con una sonrisa que era de todo, menos felicidad—. Nunca te comenté nada cuando conocí a Ino, ¿sabes? Al principio me pareció una perra estúpida, pero llegué a la conclusión que era quizá ingenua, o muy buena. Y es tan hermosa, maldita sea —le comenzó a arder la garganta—. Yo pensé que se trataba de la típica historia de los ex-novios que terminan en males términos, se odian y no se dirigen la palabra nunca más en el resto de sus vidas.

Él negó intentando agarrar su mano a lo que ella le pegó, enardecida en ira.

—No me toques, desgraciado —murmuró—. Yo siempre supe de su existencia, Shikamaru. Creo que no supiste deshacerte de esto —y mostró un hilo dental rosado que no le pertenecía, el cual el joven reconoció inmediatamente—. ¿En serio suponías que lo confundiría con algo mío? Ni siquiera entro en esta talla, esa perra flaca.

—Temari, no malinterpretes las cosas —pidió, con lo poco de juicio haciéndole justicia—. En ningún momento te he sido infiel.

—Lo sé —dijo, ida—. Pero no te has olvidado de ella. Cuando la escuché hablar, me di cuenta que seguía enamorada de ti. Y tal como pensé, jamás hablaste de Ino, por lo que también deduje que continuabas amándola. O al menos sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ella.

—Ino fue mi primera novia, Temari —respondió con gentileza, aunque se había vuelto más amargo—. Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

—No puedo competir con la sombra de una historia, Shikamaru —soltó, girando la manija—. No puedo arreglarte, ni hacer que entierres tus recuerdos con ellas. No es justo para mí desafiar a un fantasma.

Pese a que Shikamaru la tomó de la cintura, plantándole un duradero y apasionado beso, no la detuvo. Temari, a cambio, le metió la lengua con más rabia que amor, haciéndole daño. Él nunca podría olvidar el centelleo de odio que vio en sus ojos verdes, esos mismos de los que se había enamorado y que ahora lo abandonaban.

*

Temari no volvió, ni al otro día, ni al siguiente. Ino fue la que salvó a Shikamaru de sumergirse en una enorme depresión que le duró meses, quizás años. Sin embargo, ella no regresó y las cosas no volvieron a ser la misma entre el Nara y la Yamanaka. Él se había prometido a sí misma reintentarlo con Ino, ésta dejaría a su pareja y empezarían de nuevo, en blanco.

Shikamaru apenas era una penumbra de lo que había sido, pero Ino insistió en amarlo, pretendiendo curarlo lentamente. Cuando ella dormía, el Nara daba vueltas en la cama pensando si era posible amar a una persona tanto como a un primer amor, e incluso más. Sin embargo, las dudas quedaron allí, junto al vacío que Temari había hecho y el 'te amo' atascado de Shikamaru que jamás alcanzó a decir.

**Cantidad de palabras:** 3444.


End file.
